Eyelash cosmetics represented by e.g., mascara etc. can provide the eyelashes with effects on looking thick and long therefor and voluminousness, and it is further desirable if the effects on additional functional aspects including such as curling (effect to curl up eyelashes), retaining curl (effect to maintain curls over time), and long-lasting looking (effect on water resistance and sebum resistance) could be provided. However, the stronger water resistance and or sebum resistance is, the more difficult the product is to be washed out, because of the increased resistance effect against water, even if applied cleansing cosmetics or facial cleanser, and as result, an eye makeup remover is necessary as for some products.
In recent years, eyelash cosmetics such as mascara that can be washed out with warm water is getting available without the use of such a strong remover, which is called a mascara capable of being removed effectively with warm water. For example, an oil-in-water type eyelash cosmetic, which can be easily removed with warm water or even water, is disclosed in Patent literature 1. According to Patent literature 1, the easy removal of the cosmetics with water or warm water was feasible by blending a liquid crystal, which is formed of a polyhydric alcohol and an amphiphilic material, into the oil phase. However, a curling effect of such oil-in-water eyelash cosmetic, which can be washed out with water or warm water, is inferior to the oil-based eyelash cosmetics. In addition, such oil-in-water cosmetics are not water resistance, so that the cosmetics can be ineffective due to falling off even with rain drops.
On the other hand, the oil-based mascara is excellent in curling, but it is difficult to wash out with water or even warm water.
In addition, a mascara composition containing a specific alkylene oxide derivative and a film-forming agent is disclosed (Patent literature 2). Such mascara composition is not deemed as an oil-based eyelash cosmetic, so that such cosmetics can be further improved as for curling effect.
Oil-based cosmetics other than oil-based eyelash cosmetics are generally excellent in water resistance, but a drawback of such cosmetics makes the makeup left difficult to be washed out unless a makeup remover is used. Accordingly, it is desired to be developed that an oil-based cosmetic capable of being removed with warm water despite having an excellent water resistance becomes available.
Patent literature 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2006-306849
Patent literature 2: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2005-120057